


Sewer Reunion

by doomedteaparty



Series: Alexen [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nosferatu OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Ventrue OC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedteaparty/pseuds/doomedteaparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gua kangen banget ama looo, bego!" / Gregory tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dia lagi, bahkan setelah kematian. OC-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewer Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> "Alexen" adalah kumpulan cerita saya buat tokoh original (OC) Vampire: the Masquerade bernama... well, Alexen (Alexander). Seorang politically-incorrect Ventrue yang bekerja buat komunitas Anarchs. Entahlah, guys, Indonesia NGGAK TAU SAMA SEKALI World of Darkness fandom itu ada, kenapa saya susah-susah bikin karakter ini? Hidup itu sulit.
> 
> Mungkin suatu saat bakal saya terjemahin ke English, biar yang baca lebih banyak. Kalau ilmu penerjemahan saya udah nambah. Suatu saat.

Gregory mengintip dari balik bayangan.

Gang sempit itu gelap, kecuali untuk sedikit cahaya dari lampu redup di bangunan sampingnya. Selebihnya tersaput warna hitam. Gregory menempelkan tubuh lekat-lekat ke tempat sampah, berlindung di balik bayang-bayangnya. Ia menunggu seseorang.

Sebenarnya, seseorang itu telah menunggu di gang yang sama dengannya.

Dasar orang kantoran bodoh. Tapi harus dia akui, untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan waktu di tengah para politikus dan  _businessmen_ , pria ini cukup terampil bersembunyi seperti dirinya. Hanya bersembunyi  _dari siapa_ , ia tidak tahu. Si Nosferatu bisa dengan mudah melihatnya dari sini. Si orang kantoran, sebaliknya, terlihat belum menyadari kehadiran Gregory.

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu.

Seseorang lain berjalan memasuki gang. Pria dengan kemeja abu-abu, kelihatannya agak mabuk. Gregory mencium aroma  _wine_  dan deodoran khas laki-laki dari arah tubuhnya. Sambil sesekali tersandung batu, pria itu berjalan ke arah sudut tergelap gang, dan mulai membuka resleting celana. Kelihatannya akan pipis.

_Dasar bego._

Hanya sedetik kemudian, tepat sesuai dugaannya, si orang kantoran melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan tangkas, dilumpuhkannya si pria mabuk dengan pelukan ketat dari belakang, sementara wajahnya terbenam dalam leher si pria, mulai menghisap. Gregory menyeringai tipis.  _So he's your type, huh? Gua kira vampir kayak lo terlalu mulia buat nyari darah sendiri._

***

Alexen melepas cengkeramannya pada si korban, aroma darah dan  _wine_  memenuhi penciuman sementara ia menyeka cairan tersebut dari mulutnya, dan memastikan kerah kemejanya tidak ikut terkena noda.

Si pria mabuk tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke dinding gang di depannya dan menabrakkan diri, kemudian ambruk. Dia masih hidup, tapi benar-benar pusing—dan efek samping gigitan tadi hanya memperkuat pengaruh alkohol di tubuhnya. Alexen sendiri mulai merasakan aliran  _wine_  tersebut… ikut mabuk. Dia sudah mengalami hal ini seribu kali. Tidak perlu khawatir.

_Paling cuma dua gelas ini._

Alexen memungut jasnya dari tanah dan memakainya. Ia menyimpannya di sana kalau-kalau ada bekas yang sulit dihilangkan, yang bisa ia tutupi dengan jas. Sambil berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, ditinggalkannya gang tersebut menuju jalan raya di depan. Ia berpura-pura sebagai orang yang baru selesai pipis di gang. Terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

_Tunggu. Berkas…._

Si pria misterius di balik telepon (seorang Nosferatu, pastinya—tidak mungkin suara dalam dan serak itu milik makhluk lain) bilang untuk menunggunya di gang di dekat bangunan bekas apartemen, tapi gang yang _mana_ , persisnya? Ada dua gang, satu di kiri-kanan. Dan 'akhir minggu ini'—maksudnya hari ini, Sabtu, atau besok, Minggu?

Terlalu pusing untuk berpikir. Mungkin ia harus beristirahat dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setidaknya itu pikirannya beberapa saat sebelum sepasang tangan bercakar menariknya kembali ke kegelapan, menahan mulutnya dari teriakan.

***

Tubuh pria itu jatuh ke genangan air dengan suara gedebuk basah, membuat aroma parfum dan darah yang dimilikinya bercampur dengan aroma 'khas' saluran pembuangan. Gregory terkekeh kecil melihat si pria kantoran berusaha bangkit, jelas-jelas masih mabuk. Satu hal yang ia pelajari dari pengalaman singkatnya sebagai Kindred paling terkutuk:  _fledgling_  dari klan darah biru seperti dia paling bagus dijadikan bantalan tinju. Bagaimana tidak? Sang  _sire_  mati gara-gara rencana licik salah satu dari mereka.

_Welcome to the undead, boss._

Paling tidak saluran pembuangan ini cukup luas dan terang, belum lagi tersembunyi dari mata manusia. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan transaksi dengan si orang mabuk di atas sana; orang itu belum sadar, tapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga. Gregory hanya menatap lurus ke bawah saat si orang kantoran, masih membelakanginya, mulai berdiri sambil memegangi kepala, menggumamkan ' _what the hell…_ ' yang samar. Jas hitam dan rambut pirangnya kini kotor oleh air pembuangan.

Gary selalu bilang  _jangan lupa gunakan kepalamu, dan jangan biarkan dendam menguasai akal sehatmu_. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengetes itu.

"Heh, gua di sini."

Suara seraknya pasti mengagetkan si pria, karena dia tiba-tiba berputar tajam ke belakang, masih terlihat grogi karena pengaruh alkohol. Wajahnya bingung sekaligus jengkel.

Tiba-tiba saja Greg merasa tidak nyaman.

"Eh…," si pria kantoran memulai, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Lo… yang nganterin berkas. Iya, 'kan?"

_For God's sake kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?_

"Di mana sih ini?" Lawan bicaranya bertanya lagi, karena si Nosferatu tidak merespon. Hening sejenak. Kemudian, "ah  _shit_. Di  _sini_  lagi."

"Lo  _Alexander_? Anaknya Nyonya Boivin?" Greg akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan akal sehatnya lagi. Dipaksanya dirinya menatap si  _Alexander_  tepat di mata. "Nih, berkas yang nyonya besar lo mau."

Tangannya meraih ke dalam tas selempang berbau sampah di pinggangnya, dan melemparkan satu map penuh surat-surat ke arah Alexander. Pria itu dengan buru-buru menangkapnya; nyaris saja meleset.

_Alexander._ Alexan _der. Childe dari Nyonya Boivin. Shit, man… dari segala macam 'Alexander' kenapa harus dia?_

Alexander, meskipun kelihatan masih setengah mabuk, mampu membuka map itu dan mengecek isinya satu-satu. Jemarinya yang basah segera mengenai kertas—diikuti umpatan kecil dari si Ventrue. Selain itu, dia tampak puas. "Lengkap.  _Thanks_. Bayaran?"

"Boivin udah urus semuanya."

_Dia childe dari Laura Boivin. Holy shit._

Alexen menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya, menyadari sepenuhnya soal pakaiannya yang basah kuyup (dan berbau busuk), menatap map di tangannya, dan  _akhirnya menatap_  Gregory untuk pertama kali. Greg bisa melihat tatapan jijik yang sudah sering ia dapatkan dari non-Nosferatu di mata si pria. "Oh… hei _. Shoulda guessed a Nossie wouldn't look like Brad Pitt; no offense_."

" _Some taken_." Gregory menyeringai sinis. Hal itu pasti membuat Alexen ngeri—dan memang benar. Selain gigi-gigi— _taring-taring_  kotor dan kuning, dan kulit yang lebih mirip kulit penderita lepra daripada Kindred normal, si Nosferatu lumayan 'diberkahi' dalam urusan penampilan. Namun melihatnya langsung dari cowok yang dulu kawan setianya selama SD dan kuliah, membuat pertemuan ini terasa amat  _surreal_ , ironis.  _Jadi lo menghilang bertahun-tahun… di sini._

"Oh ya; kapan-kapan kalo kita ketemu, jangan tarik gua ke tempat ini lagi, oke?" Lawan bicaranya ikut tertawa pelan. Gregory terkejut pria itu tidak merendahkannya seperti yang ia duga, tapi memang seperti itu Alexen yang ia kenal dulu. Mungkin ia perlu menarik pendapatnya soal 'vampir darah biru' tadi. Tidak semuanya buruk.

Atau semuanya buruk, tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa melihat ke arahnya selama lebih dari lima detik. Terkadang jadi Nosferatu ada untungnya juga.

"Nggak janji," kekeh Gregory, sementara si Ventrue mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, air saluran pembuangan berkecipak mengikuti langkahnya. Dia tidak berjalan ke arah celah tempat Greg menjatuhkannya tadi, melainkan berbelok ke kanan. Mungkin ingin keluar dari celah lain. " _By the way_ , nama gua Greg."

"Alexander," teriak Alexen dari kejauhan. Ia sudah tahu itu.

Gregory tersenyum kecil. Reuni ini lumayan juga. "Hah. Alexen, Alexen. Nggak pernah berubah."

Suara kecipak air itu berhenti.

***

Alexen segera berbalik. Jantungnya, andaikan masih hidup sekarang, mungkin sudah berpacu cepat. Map setengah basah itu terdekap erat di dadanya.  _Gua nggak salah denger, 'kan? 'Alexen'?_  pikirnya berulang-ulang sementara dia menelusuri balik ke tempat di mana dia bertemu Greg.

_Greg._

Hanya kebetulan saja nama si Nosferatu itu 'Greg'. Banyak orang di dunia ini yang bernama sama. Setidaknya dia tidak bilang namanya 'Gregory', bukan?  _Tenang, tenang_.

Lagipula dia Nosferatu. Seberapa menjijikkannya wajah pria itu tadi, yang jelas dia tidak seperti itu sebelum… diubah.

Yang, sebenarnya, tidak membuat kecurigaannya reda sama sekali.

"Eh! Tunggu. Greg," Alexen berteriak, jaga-jaga seandainya si Nosferatu sudah pergi. Belokan terakhir ke arah kiri… dan ternyata dia masih di sana, mengatur posisi tali pada tas selempangnya. "Tunggu bentar. Dari mana lu tau nama gua 'Alexen'?"

Greg langsung mendongakkan wajah. Dia kelihatan aneh; seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mengutil di supermarket.  _Damn, that mannerism_. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah melihat persamaannya. "Apa lagi, Flauntleroy?"

Masa bodoh soal ejekan kreatifnya. "Dari mana lu tau nama gua 'Alexen'?" Si lawan bicara mengulang, memberi penekanan pada setiap kata. Ia segera menambahkan. "Apa bos lu bilang nama gua 'Alexen'? Bukan 'Alexander'?"

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Greg, si Mr. Flauntleroy merasa dirinya ada di atas angin. Terlalu banyak hal yang janggal di sini. Ia pasti akan segera menghentikan urusannya dengan si bos Nosferatu ini— _siapa namanya? Lupa_ —apabila ternyata dia salah satu  _creeper_  yang dapat mengorek-ngorek masa lalunya pra- _Embrace_. Biar saja Maria mencari pion lain. Ia tidak peduli.

Namun, nama itu—itu terlalu personal untuk diketahui akte lahir biasa, surat warisan, atau iklan orang hilang (kalau ada). Tidak ada yang tahu julukan konyol itu kecuali Samantha, Gregory, Tommy K, dan… terutama ibunya. Bahkan Heather dan Maria hanya memanggilnya 'Alex'.

Greg terkekeh pelan, memamerkan deretan giginya yang kecokelatan. Sesuatu dalam tawanya terasa dipaksakan. "Peduli amat sih lo sama… panggilan doang? Nggak; bos gua cuma bilang nama lo Alexander. Dia nggak bilang yang lain."

Alexen bergerak mundur. Ia tidak mengerti. Sepenting apa dirinya sampai  _pria ini sendiri_  yang mencari-cari tahu nama masa lalunya? Tidak masuk akal.

Kecuali, tentu saja, kalau….

Keheningan yang berlanjut sesudah pernyataan aneh itu rusak oleh tawa Greg. Serak, dalam—seolah pita suara di lehernya rusak atau apa—tapi tawa ini juga lebih lepas dan natural. Lebih mirip…  _well_ , you-know-who.

"Gregory Williams," kata  _Gregory_  dengan senyum lebar. " _Nice ta meet ya again_ , Alexander Eccleston."

" _What_ …?" Butuh beberapa menit yang berharga bagi Alexen untuk menelan seluruh informasi tersebut sekaligus, mengunyah-ngunyahnya dulu kalau perlu. Dia? Nosferatu ini?  _… the hell?_

"Ceritanya panjang, kapan-kapan gua jelasin," di lain pihak, Gregory tampak jauh lebih tenang. Hidung lancipnya mengerut sekilas. "Lumayan, 'kan,  _make over_ -nya?"

Alexen masih sibuk menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Gua nggak percaya…."

"Nggak percaya? Liat, dong, ekspresi gua waktu pertama kali bangun dengan penampilan kayak artis figuran di  _Walking_ _Dead_  gini.  _Precious_." Greg tersenyum masam. "Tapi jangan khawatir… gua  _suka,_ kok, kayak gini. Lo sendiri gimana?"

" _Menakjubkan_  banget," balas Alexen sarkatis. "Seenggaknya nggak se… eh.  _Sorry_."

_Gee. Thanks_. Ia lupa bahwa tikus got, di hadapan teman kuliahnya sekali pun, akan selalu menjadi tikus got.

Gumaman Alexen segera menghentikan rantai pikirannya. "Uaangenwangeamalo…."

"Hah?"

Jawaban lebih jelasnya datang saat si cowok pirang, dengan jas yang masih basah dan map berkas yang setengah basah, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling bahu Gregory dan memeluknya erat. Greg terkejut.

"Ha—heh, apa-apaan, nih?"

"Gua kangen banget ama looo, bego!"

Greg tertawa. Jauh lebih lepas kali ini. "Nggak takut ketularan apa nih anak?"

"Bodo." Pelukan mereka bertambah lekat. "Heh, mau ke suaka gua kapan-kapan? Ada jalan pintas dari sini; ntar gua tunjukin."

Si Nosferatu tersenyum lebar. Mungkin terlalu lebar. "Boleh, boleh."

***

" _Shit_!"

Map berkas yang seharusnya dia berikan pada sang  _sire_  kini basah kuyup. Alexen hanya menatap kertas lembek itu selama beberapa saat, bingung dan ngeri sekaligus. Maria bakal  _benar-benar_  membunuhnya nanti.

"Gimana nih?"

"Lo jilatin aja. Kali jadi kering."

Dua Kindred itu menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa lagi. Toh dia bisa 'meminjam'  _hair dryer_  dari kamar tetangganya nanti. Gampang.


End file.
